


Loupe of Love

by MarshMugi_Kana



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bantsumu is mentioned, F/M, I cant wait for masuizu to get married, Masumi's delicious development, Tsumugi is a cupid again, cafe au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana
Summary: Tsumugi found the loupe that Homare once found 3 years ago and boy did he never expected what he saw as he pointed it at Izumi
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Loupe of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posted it on twitter and posting it again here lol  
> Also I did a MasuIzu fanart piece of them from the song GimmexGimme  
> https://twitter.com/izia_inojin/status/1321607774619357189?s=19

Izumi stares badly at Tsumugi as she wipes her face and clothes because of spilled coffee. They were in a cafe a little farther from Veludo Way since Tsumugi said he's about to tell a secret to Izumi.

"How did you even find that out?" Izumi asked. Tsumugi lightly laugh.

"I stumbled upon the loupe that manager was talking about 3 years ago. I never thought it was real until I point it at you." Izumi rolled her eyes.

"Why me?"

"Because you're literally the first person to walk up on me."

"So it's bad luck."

"No I think it's good luck." Izumi glared at Tsumugi again and he laughed.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Izumi threw her used tissue on Tsumugi, evaded his gaze and blushed.

"Why not tell the truth to Masumi? It's not like your feelings are not mutual." They were mutual. So mutual.

"I... can't." Izumi pouted.

"It is you being considerate of the other members who also like you?" Izumi raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?" Tsumugi laughed again.

"I can name few people who likes you that way. Let's start with Sa-" Izumi threw another tissue at Tsumugi.

"I don't need to know. I don't want to know." Tsumugi collected the tissues to Izumi threw at him and placed in one spot.

Tsumugi stared at her again with a smile on his face. Izumi clicked her tongue and sighed.

"I can't because it might get him distracted. I can see his development far from here. I want him to bloom more as much as possible before I could tell my real feelings.... I guess..."

"Ah I see." Is all Tsumugi could say so Izumi threw another tissue at him.

"Hey now, let's not waste tissue."

"I hate you Tsumugi." Tsumugi giggled once more.

"He's becoming more of a man isn't he? He's growing more to be a man you deserve." Tsumugi said to Izumi which earned her blush.

"We'll be really happy for the two of you one day. I know Masumi is going to be a man a woman like you deserve." Izumi covered her face.

"Seriously Tsumugi stop it." Tsumugi laughed again and he looked at the doorstep where Masumi suddenly entered. He called him out and Izumi tried to compose herself again. Well, she did a pretty good job at it.

"Director..." then he looked at Tsumugi. "You're not doing something bad to her right?"

_'OH HE DID'_ is what Izumi want to scream.

"Haha. Why would I?" Tsumugi answered.

"Well, I already got my answer. Thank you Director. Masumi, guide her home carefully okay?" Izumi rolled her eyes at him before standing up.

"No need to tell me." Masumi answered. He looked at Izumi and smiled.

"Let's go home?" Masumi asked.

"Ahh... I'd like to go somewhere first, is that okay with you?"

"I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you." Izumi just rolled her eyes and they left the cafe.

Tsumugi smiled as he can still see Izumi's eyes brimming with happiness.

The door on the cafe opened again and it now revealed Banri.

"Yo Tsumugi. Sorry I'm late."

"I really wasn't waiting that long."

_'Director, you deserve happiness. Just like how I do.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhh thank you so much for reading kudos and comments will really be appreciated 🥺 also bark at MasuIzu with me please HAHAHAHA


End file.
